O monge, o menino e o ovo
by Hamal
Summary: Uma simples ida ao mercado pode se tornar um tormento quando se é um monge que abdicou dos supérfluos para viver apenas com o essencial, e tudo pode ficar ainda mais complicado quando além de monge se é pai de uma criança lemuriana cheia das vontades. Shaka e Kiki têm uma discussão acalorada em pleno corredor dos ovos dos páscoa e precisam recorrer a Mu para resolver o perrengue.


**Esta fanfic é feita em parceria com Rosenrot , como no ff. net não tem a opção de co-autoria, infelizmente todas as fics são postadas com o meu perfil.**

Disclaimer - Aviso Legal  
Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados

 **Nota das autoras:**

 _Olá meus amores._  
Ficzinha de páscoa no niver do nosso lemurianinho espevitado ;)  
 _Ps: a capa da fic e do capítulo são montagens feitas por nós usando o jogo The sims 4 ;)_

 **Sinopse:**

 _Uma simples ida ao mercado pode se tornar um tormento quando se é um monge que abdicou dos supérfluos para viver apenas com o que lhe é essencial, e tudo pode ficar ainda mais complicado quando além de monge se é pai de uma criança lemuriana cheia das vontades._

 _Shaka e Kiki têm uma discussão acalorada em pleno corredor dos ovos dos páscoa e precisam recorrer a Mu para resolver o perrengue._

 _Fic de aniversário do Kiki_

 **O monge, o menino e o ovo.**

Ah, a Páscoa!

Época de renovação, da mais antiga e importante festa cristã, e também dos majestosos e cobiçados ovos de chocolate.

Com 90% da população cristã ortodoxa, os mercados e redes de lojas de produtos alimentícios da Grécia essa época do ano se tornavam um delírio aos olhos das crianças, adolescentes e amantes de chocolate, mas um tormento aos olhos e bolsos dos pais, ainda mais quando se tratava de um pobre pai monge, budista, e que abdicou dos luxos e bens supérfluos oferecidos pelo desenfreado Capitalismo, fazendo votos de viver apenas com o essencial.

Como fazia todas as Quartas-feiras, Shaka de Virgem ia ao mercado de Atenas acompanhado do filho de cinco anos, Kiki, para comprar provisões e reabastecer, com o essencial somente, a dispensa da Sexta Casa Zodiacal.

Depois de escolherem na sessão de hortifrúti as melhores frutas, os mais frescos legumes e as verduras mais verdes, foram para a sessão de laticínios pegar leite integral para a feitura do Paneer*, mas no caminho teriam que passar por ele, o famigerado corredor brilhante e colorido dos ovos de páscoa.

Assim que o avistou, de olhos fechados o Santo de Virgem segurou na mão de Kiki e apertou o passo, determinado a desbravar aquele túnel lúdico de cores e papéis metálicos o mais rápido que pudesse, assim, quem sabe, Kiki não teria tempo de cobiçar outra daquelas armadilhas maravilhosamente saborosas e cintilantes do Capitalismo.

Pobre monge ingênuo.

— Bába! Bába! O Kiki quer um ovo!

Shaka apertou os lábios um contra o outro e suspirou ruidosamente ao ouvir a voz eufórica do filho, que já chacoalhava seu braço.

Parou, bem no meio do túnel das provações embrulhadas em papel metálico, virou-se para Kiki e ainda segurando em sua mão balançou a cabeça ao modo indiano que indicava uma negativa clara.

— O que conversamos em casa? Nada de ovo de páscoa hoje. — disse em tom moderado.

— Mas Bába... — resmungou o menino já meio desenxabido.

— Nada de mas! Eu comprei um ovo para você semana passada, agora ganhará outro só na Páscoa.

— Mas ainda faltam duas semanas, Bába. Duas semanas grandes e inteirinhas de Kiki sem comer ovo!

— Já disse que não. Será que não entendeu nada do que eu te ensinei? Temos que saber usar nosso dinheiro com sabedoria, sem esbanjamento. Esses ovos são caros, então não é algo que se pode comprar toda vez que viermos ao mercado. Hoje, por exemplo, não trouxe dinheiro para comprar supérfluos.

— E para comprar um ovo, você trouxe?

Shaka suspirou cansado.

— Supérfluos, meu filho, são coisas das quais não precisamos agora, como outro ovo de páscoa. Coisas que não são essenciais para nossa vida nesse momento.

— O ovo suprefulo é essencial para vida do Kiki, Bába. — disse o menino com propriedade, depois soltou da mão do pai num gesto rude, cruzou os bracinhos e o encarou fazendo uma careta zangada.

— Kirian! Não começa! Já disse que nada de ovo. Shaka não tem dinheiro para ovo. — o indiano deu uma bronca.

— O Bába nunca tem dinheiro para as coisas boas, só para as ruins. Devia comprar menos cebola e brócolis e mais YoYo Cream. O papai sim tem muito dinheiro. Ele que devia vir no mercado. — disse o pequeno lemuriano afrontoso.

Sem poder acreditar no que ouvia, Shaka abriu a boca, estarrecido.

— Arê! Mas que insolente! — disse indignado — Olha que Shaka chama o seu pai aqui se o Kiki continuar com esse topete erguido desse jeito, seu desabusado.

— Isso! O Bába chame o papai aqui então. — bateu o pé contra o chão, atrevido — E mande ele trazer dinheiro que é pra comprar um ovo de páscoa pro Kiki.

Absorto, e se sentindo estranhamente desafiado por aquele garotinho petulante, que não por acaso era seu filho e que, portanto, não poderia ser diferente — estranho fosse se tivesse criado uma criança doce e meiga, logo ele — Shaka não pensou duas vezes.

Ali, enquanto olhava com ódio e desprezo para um ovo de 500 gramas, embrulhado num ostensivo papel dourado enfeitado por um laço ultrajante de seda vermelha, e que provavelmente custava muito mais do que todos os itens que levaria naquele dia para casa, Virgem usou seu poder telepático para se conectar ao pai "rico" de Kiki, não por acaso seu marido.

"Muuuuu... Mu de Áries!... Responda-me agora!"

"Ow, Shaka! Que susto!... Não grita desse jeito que eu quase que estrago tudo aqui."

Mu respondeu enquanto na forja de Áries corria para tirar uma caneleira que havia derrubado dentro do fogo na fornalha. Com a caneleira salva e mais recomposto o lemuriano, que estava em plena atividade de ferreiro, enxugou a testa com uma toalhinha e contatou novamente o marido:

"O que aconteceu, Luz da minha vida? O seu Cosmo está exaltado e você não é de me chamar assim do nada no meio do dia. Está tudo bem?"

"Não, não está tudo bem. E é melhor que venha ao mercado do centro de Atenas agora, ou vai ficar ainda pior."

Respondeu Virgem, e de repente uma terceira voz invadiu a mente de ambos os cavaleiros.

"É, e traz bastante dinheiro, papai."

O pequeno lemuriano já havia começado, ainda que precoce, a desenvolver seus dons telepáticos, e constantemente invadia a mente dos pais os deixando doidos.

— KIRIAM! — a voz grave do cavaleiro de Áries ressoou ali mesmo, no túnel colorido dos ovos de páscoa, uma vez que Mu se teleportou para o mercado na mesma hora surgindo como mágica atrás de Kiki, assustando algumas pessoas que por ali passavam. Espantadas elas olhavam confusas para aquele homem alto e exótico vestido em um grosso e longo avental de couro escuro.

— Papai! — exclamou o pequeno lemuriano ao virar-se para trás com um pulinho devido ao susto e encarar o rosto severo do ariano.

— Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer que não pode invadir a comunicação telepática de outras pessoas, mocinho? — Mu repreendeu firme o filho.

Kiki deu um passo para trás e descruzou os braços, mas em nenhum momento abaixou o topete, afinal era aquilo mesmo que queria.

— O Kiki não queria invadir, só avisar o papai. Já que o Bába falou que ia chamar o senhor aqui, o Kiki ia dizer para não se esquecer de trazer dinheiro para comprar um ovo suprefulo pro Kiki, porque o Bába não tem dinheiro. — o pequeno se explicou enquanto Mu finalmente se dava conta do que estava acontecendo, do por que daquele chamado urgente do virginiano.

— Alto lá, Kirian! — interrompeu Shaka trocando o cestinho de compras para a mão direita — Falta de dinheiro não é o motivo pelo qual eu disse que não vai ganhar um ovo de páscoa hoje.

— Foi sim! — Kiki enfrentou o pai indiano, enquanto Mu, de braços cruzados e semblante muito sério, assistia a discussão. Queria ter certeza do que realmente ocorria antes de tomar algum partido — O Bába disse que não trouxe dinheiro para o que não é essencial. Por isso o papai está aqui, ele tem dinheiro para o suprefulo, não tem?

Mu deu um suspiro cansado diante do raciocínio do filho e da postura do marido.

Sendo monge Shaka fizera votos de viver somente com o essencial, assim entregava grande parte do soldo que recebia do Santuário nas mãos de Mu, que era quem administrava as finanças da família. Kiki nem sempre entendia a postura do pai indiano, até porque estava em seu direito de não entender, já que era apenas uma criança, e os conflitos quase sempre eram constantes.

— Mu de Áries, o seu filho é um manipulador mirim! Ele já ganhou um ovo semana passada e eu disse que agora vai ganhar outro só na Páscoa. — reafirmou Shaka.

— Bábaaaaa! — Kiki fez manha novamente batendo o pesinho contra o chão enfeitado por um tapete com estampa de bombons coloridos — A Páscoa tá longeee. O Kiki quer um ovo hoje!

A discussão familiar começava a chamar atenção das outras pessoas no mercado.

— E eu disse que não! Tem que entender que não é não! — Shaka retrucou.

— Papai, o Bába nunca compra as coisas que o Kiki pede! — choramingou pirracento o pequeno lemuriano, e naquela hora a discussão havia se tornado uma disputa para saber de qual lado Mu ficaria, e Kiki não estava nem um pouco a fim de perder.

Shaka então abriu os olhos, perplexo com o que acabara de ouvir, e ao fazê-lo os ovos de chocolate presos às araras da estrutura de ferro balançaram, alguns chegando a cair no chão.

— Ouviu isso, Mu de Áries! O seu filho está levantado falso testemunho de Shaka! — apontou para Kiki, depois para Mu — Shaka compra tudo do bom e do melhor para fazer em casa todas essas porcarias industrializadas para essa criança. Shaka só faz fazer bolo, pudim, doce, pizza para alimentar essa mini draga, e como ele agradece? Derruba o teto da casa de Shaka na cabeça dele.

— Mas o Kiki também quer as balas de goma, o YoYo Cream, refrigerante, ovo de páscoa... — bateu o pé o ruivinho.

— Bombas de açúcar, conservantes químicos e corantes! — rebateu Shaka.

— Papai!

— Mu de Áries!

— Athena! — Mu esbravejou, enfim farto daquele show por um motivo tão banal — Eu não acredito que me tiraram do meu trabalho para me chamarem aqui de forma desesperada por conta de um maldito ovo de páscoa. Vocês dois se merecem. — o ariano mais velho apontou para ambos em tom áspero, passando uma bronca tanto no filho quanto no marido, que ficaram calados diante de sua fúria — E você, Shaka, não deveria ter trazido Kiki ao mercado se não era capaz de lidar com a criança.

Sentindo-se afrontado também pelo marido além do filho, Shaka olhou severo para ele.

— Eu não sou capaz? Ou será que é você que estraga todas lições que eu ensino a esse menino fazendo sempre tudo que ele quer? — disse irritado.

— Não começa. Você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade. Inclusive, toda vez que perde o controle é a mim que recorre para disciplina-lo, como está fazendo exatamente nesse momento! — o cavaleiro de Áries rebateu imediatamente, e percebendo que Kiki olhava confiante para o pai loiro se voltou para o pequeno — E você, Kirian, pode desmanchar essa carinha de vitória agora mesmo, mocinho. Você se comportou muito mal!

— Hmm, o Kiki só queria um ovo! — o pequeno abaixou a cabeça e fez um bico, percebendo que o caldo havia entornado para o lado dele também, diante da severidade que emanava dos olhos do pai lemuriano.

— Sim, Kiki só queria um ovo, mas Kiki sempre quer tudo. Fazer birra e me chamar aqui achando que eu iria passar por cima da decisão do seu Bába foi muito errado. — Mu não poupava saliva na hora de bronquear com o pequeno, que bicudo apenas ouvia de cabeça baixa — Shaka disse não e deveria tê-lo obedecido. Você sabe que ele é monge e que não sai com muito dinheiro de casa. Poderia ter pedido o ovo de páscoa para mim? Sim, poderia, mas não fazendo birra, sendo desobediente e afrontando o seu Bába. Peça desculpas para ele agora, Kirian!

Kiki suspirou resignado, então olhou para Shaka e sem se intimidar com a expressão severa do pai indiano caminhou até ele, abriu os braços e lhe abraçou as pernas, que era onde alcançava.

— Desculpa o Kiki, Bába. — disse verdadeiramente arrependido, embora ainda inconformado — Mas o Kiki não é monge e não precisa viver com o essencial como o Bába. Ele quer os suprefulo.

— Eu sei. Nem estou te impondo isso, filho. Tanto que faço tudo que me pede, nunca te falta nada. — disse Shaka olhando para baixo, diretamente nos olhos lilases e vivíssimos do lemuriano — Só quero que entenda que mesmo podendo ter de tudo em excesso isso é errado, e eu já te expliquei o motivo. Devemos consumir com consciência, pelo nosso bem, pelo bem das outras pessoas, e do planeta que a gente vive. Quando você crescer mais você vai me entender, mas não custa nada começar desde já, não acha? — colocou a mão na cabeça do ruivinho acariciando seus cabelos.

— Mas tinha que começar justo na Páscoa? O Kiki quer mais um ovo! — fez um bico novamente.

— Ah, Buda! Eu desisto! — Shaka meneou a cabeça negativamente fechando os olhos.

— Pois, se você insiste em querer tanto um ovo, vamos levar um maldito ovo! — disse Mu, e correndo os olhos pelas fileiras no teto repletas de ovos procurou pelo maior e mais vistoso. Quando o encontrou apanhou com certa rudeza e na mesma hora recebeu um olhar repreendedor de Shaka.

No chão Kiki já fazia festa.

— Ebaa! Deixa o Kiki carregar ovo dele papai, dá para o Kiki. — o menino pediu erguendo os bracinhos.

— Não! — Mu respondeu seco.

— Por que não? — perguntou Kiki.

— Porque esse ovo não é seu, Kirian. — o lemuriano mais velho balançou o ovo no ar.

Kiki arregalou os olhos e ficou parado, absorto e confuso.

— Como?... Não é do Kiki? De quem é? — perguntou curioso.

— É meu. — respondeu Mu com firmeza — Me trouxe aqui e fez birra para que eu te comprasse um ovo de páscoa, não é? Pois eu vou comprar esse aqui e vou comê-lo inteiro sozinho, para que você aprenda que não é com birra e desobediência que vai conseguir as coisas. — passou pelo pequeno e enfiou o ovo de qualquer jeito na cestinha que Shaka segurava — E vamos logo com isso, Shaka! Compre de uma vez o que veio comprar que eu preciso voltar para o Santuário, pois eu deixei a forja acesa.

Virgem encarou os olhos verdes do marido, ainda um tento surpreso com aquela resolução, porém entendendo bem onde ele queria chegar com ela.

— Certo. Só falta o leite. — disse Shaka.

— Ótimo. Onde fica? — perguntou Mu já tomando a frente e saindo daquele corredor da discórdia.

Shaka lhe indicou o caminho trazendo um Kiki todo sorridente pela mão, que caminhava serelepe pelo mercado certo de que o pai lemuriano estava blefando, que ia lhe dar metade do ovo, talvez até todo ele se insistisse, vangloriando-se de uma batalha ganha.

***  
De noite, na sala do Templo de Virgem, enquanto Shaka terminava de lavar a louça do jantar na cozinha, no sofá, de bracinhos cruzados, bico enorme e olhos marejados Kiki choramingava sua derrota.

Estirado no chão geladinho de pedra enquanto via televisão, o pai lemuriano se fartava do ovo de chocolate que havia comprado e, como prometera, não havia dado sequer um pedacinho para o menino.

— Hmmm... Nossa, está muito bom mesmo! — Mu provocou lambendo os dedos sujos daquele manjar marrom açucarado — Realmente, o ovo é bem melhor que a barra. Estou até com a barriga estufada de tanto que comi. Hmmm!

O pequeno lemuriano aumentou ainda mais o bico, chateadíssimo, e tentou apelar para o emocional.

— O Kiki só quer um pedacinho! — pediu com voz embargada usando o choro como arma.

— Não! Você comeu sozinho o ovo que seu Bába te deu semana passada, e eu já te falei que esse é meu. Não sei por que está insistindo.

— Mas o papai já comeu quase tudo! Só sobrou um pedacinho, e ele nem aguenta mais comer. — disse apontando para um quarto de ovo que Mu havia deixado — O Kiki já aprendeu a lição, papai.

— Eu tenho certeza que o Kiki já aprendeu a lição. — disse Mu — E, de fato, eu me banqueteei nessa delícia de ovo trufado de nozes e não aguento mais. Por isso vou guardar o que sobrou.

— Então dá pro Kiki, por favor. — implorou o pequeno com água na boca.

Nessa hora Shaka se juntou a eles na sala. Já estava a par dos planos de Mu, então se sentou ao lado dele no chão, passou um dos braços por seus ombros e mergulhou a outra mão no molho de papel dourado no colo do ariano para pegar o pedacinho de chocolate que havia sobrado.

— Esse é meu. — disse simplesmente.

Aquilo foi a gota d´água para o pequeno lemuriano que imediatamente se jogou no chão iniciando uma dramatização digna de Oscar.

Kiki se arrastava pelo chão, com cara de moribundo, em estrema "dor e agonia".

— O Kiki está morrendo!... Buda desencarna o Kiki agora, porque a barriga dele dói de tanta fome!

O pequeno murmurava sofrido, estirado no chão chacoalhando as pernas, enquanto Shaka e Mu olhavam para ele mantendo-se firmes e segurando o riso. Não era fácil para os dois, já que tudo que queriam era pegar o filho no colo e cobri-lo de carinhos e ovos de chocolate o quanto quisesse, porém era preciso discipliná-lo.

— Que exagero, Kirian! Nem parece que acabou de jantar. — Mu desdenhou não se comovendo com o show e rindo discretamente — Sua barriga está doendo porque comeu de mais. Repetiu o prato duas vezes.

— Chocolateee... O Kiki precisa de chocolate, não de comida. — a voz saiu trêmula e baixa, como a de um soldado ferido implorando por ajuda.

Ser pai era de fato a missão mais árdua daqueles dois cavaleiros.

Em meio aos apelos do filho, Shaka devolveu o chocolate ao molho de papel metálico no colo de Mu e aproximando seu rosto do dele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Eu acho que ele já aprendeu a lição. — beijou com carinho a bochecha do lemuriano e se afastou apenas ligeiramente.

— Está certo! — Mu concordou com o esposo e se ajeitou sentando de maneira correta e passando o embrulho do ovo, que estava em seu colo, para Shaka — Kiki, pare de se contorcer aí feito minhoca mal matada e vem aqui no colo do pai!

Imediatamente o lemurianinho se ergueu e caminhou a passos vagarosos até se aconchegar de cabeça baixa sobre as coxas de Mu.

— O pai falou que não ia te dar ovo de chocolate e não vai dar! — Mu disse sério ao erguer o rostinho do filho com a mão e acariciar a carinha triste — Não porque o pai é mau e cruel, mas sim porque ele tem que te ensinar uma lição.

— Que lição? — choramingou o ruivinho.

— Você não pode achar que um pai manda mais que o outro, ou que pode mais que o outro, ou ainda que vai conseguir ter vantagem se pedir algo especificamente para um de nós. Palavra de pai e de cavaleiro não se volta atrás, Kiki. Se o seu Bába te disse não, eu não posso passar por cima da palavra dele, e não vou passar. Sendo assim, eu pude, e posso comprar quantos ovos eu quiser, mas não posso dar a você, entendeu? Ou estaria passando por cima da ordem do seu Bába.

— Entendi. — Kiki fungou baixinho, triste, mas plenamente consciente do que Mu lhe dizia — O Kiki então não vai mais ganhar ovo nenhum? Nem na Páscoa?

— Foi isso que o Shaka te disse? Que não vai ganhar mais nenhum ovo? — disse Mu.

— Não. — Kiki ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Shaka, um tantinho envergonhado — O Bába disse que o Kiki vai ganhar outro ovo na Páscoa.

— Exatamente. — disse Mu, e a voz do filho era tão sofrida que o ariano mais velho não resistiu e o abraçou com carinho, o apertando contra o peito — E eu acho que ele não mudou de ideia, mesmo depois dessa sua má-criação toda. O que acha Shaka? Ele merece? — Mu perguntou ao esposo quando soltou o pequeno.

— Eu acho que se ele se comportar de agora em diante, se não for respondão e obedecer ao Bába sem fazer birra, quem sabe? — Shaka respondeu.

— O Kiki vai obedecer, Bába! Ele vai se comportar, palavra de cavaleiro! — garantiu o pequenino.

— Palavra de cavaleiro? — Mu achou graça.

— Sim, palavra de cavaleiro! — Kiki repetiu fazendo um "X" com os dedos indicadores, nos quais deu um beijo, de forma a selar sua promessa.

— Ótimo! Então acho que o pai vai te dar uma colher de chá. Não posso te dar o resto do ovo, mas posso te dar isso. — Mu levou a mão atrás das costas e de lá trouxe um bombom que havia vindo dentro do ovo de páscoa, o qual guardara para o filho — Toma. Coma antes que Buda atenda seu pedido e te desencarne por abstinência de cacau.

Kiki pegou o bombom como quem pega uma gema preciosa entre os dedos, de olhos arregalados brilhantes, alegre e satisfeito. Sorriu para Mu, depois para Shaka.

Saber que ainda ganharia um ovo na Páscoa lhe trouxera um alívio imenso, pois lá no fundo, bem lá no fundo, tinha consciência do que fizera. Tinha enfrentado o pai indiano por puro capricho e estava arrependido.

— Obrigado papai, obrigado Bába. O Kiki não vai mais desobedecer. — disse, feliz de ter o bombom nas mãos.

Desceu do colo do lemuriano e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Fez o mesmo com o pai indiano, mas completou o beijinho estalado com um forte abraço, que foi prontamente correspondido, depois foi saborear o bombom sentadinho em sua poltrona verde em forma de dinossauro.

Kiki levantou cedo no Domingo de Páscoa. Desceu da cama num salto, correu ao banheiro, escovou os dentes rapidamente e deixou o quarto.

O cheiro gostoso do chai feito recentemente já perfumava toda a parte residencial do Sexto Templo indicando que Shaka já havia levantado.

Ansioso Kiki passou apressado pela sala. Tudo normal.

Correu até o quarto dos pais, abriu a porta e divisou cada cantinho do cômodo, não vendo nada de diferente ali. Mu também não estava na cama, já deveria ter se levantado, assim como o pai indiano.

Kiki então correu até a cozinha e não encontrando ali, nem os pais, nem nada diferente dos itens habituais que compunham o cenário, foi até a sala de meditação.

Havia alguns incensos acesos, frutas e flores no altar budista, mas os cavaleiros também não estavam ali. E tudo estava perfeitamente igual a todos os dias.

— Não pode ser! — resmungou o pequeno lemuriano que já apreensivo, para não dizer desesperado, correu até o jardim onde finalmente encontrou Virgem a regar as flores e Áries a plantar algumas ervas em uma pequena área que usavam como horta — Bába, papai! Hoje já é Páscoa!

— Bom dia, né! — disse Mu se levantando do chão enquanto batia a terra das mãos — Sim hoje já é Páscoa!

— E não estão esquecendo nada não? — disse Kiki.

— Hum... eu acho que não esqueci de nada. — disse Shaka voltando-se a ele — Já alimentei os pássaros, já molhei as plantas, já fiz o chai... E você, Mu? Se esqueceu de algo?

— Estou certo que não. — Mu respondeu tranquilamente.

— O OVO DE PÁSCOA DO KIKI! — o ruivinho ergueu a voz, aflito — O Kiki já procurou em todos os lugares! Não tem ovo nenhum!

— Será que você procurou direito? — disse Shaka acercando-se do filho.

— Sim! Em todos os lugares... Espera... — disse Kiki dando um passo para o lado estreitando os olhos como se tentasse enxergar ao longe —... O Kiki não viu nas árvores Gêmeas.

Ao dizer isso olhou em direção às Salas Gêmeas, então viu uma toalha estampada estendida no chão e sobre ela o que parecia ser uma grande cesta de palha trançada cheia com algo que brilhava intensamente ao ser tocado pelos raios de Sol que banhavam o jardim de manhã. Reluzia tanto que parecia um baú de tesouros.

Kiki arregalou os olhos e abriu um largo sorriso, depois olhou para Shaka e Mu, que já estava ali junto deles.

— É o que Kiki está pensando que é? — disse baixinho.

— Não sei. É proibido invadir o pensamento dos outros, lembra? — disse Mu sorridente — Vá lá ver.

O pequeno lemuriano nem respondeu. Correu prontamente e ávido até o tesouro entre as árvores idênticas, enquanto Mu e Shaka de mãos dadas seguiam caminhando até ele.

— O ovo de páscoa do Kiki! — gritava repetidas vezes o lemurianinho todo feliz.

Em um cesto grande, majestosos e muito bem decorados, havia dois imensos ovos de chocolate. Um deles era artesanal, feito pelo próprio cavaleiro de Virgem, que não economizou seu talento nato para a culinária e fez um ovo de chocolate com tudo que o filho mais gostava, nozes, castanhas, caramelo, morangos, e com direito a bombons de brigadeiro recheados com cereja. Junto deste havia também um enorme ovo industrial que continha um brinde, um brinquedo de montar que Kiki já havia pedido várias vezes ao pai lemuriano.

Em torno da cesta, sobre uma graciosa toalha estampada com flores de lótus, haviam dezenas bombons de vários tipos, sabores e formatos, além de pães de chocolate, gomas de mascar, muitos potes de YoYo Cream e diversos doces.

Era tanta coisa que Kiki não sabia para qual dedicar sua atenção.

— E então, está feliz com seus ovos de páscoa? — perguntou Mu.

— Muito! Muito! — Kiki respondeu eufórico já se preparando para devorar tudo aquilo — Kiki vai comer ovo o dia inteiro!

— Ah, mas não vai mesmo! — disse Shaka — Se comer tudo isso aí em um dia você vai ter um colapso causado por excesso de açúcar. Depois, tem doce ai para você comer à vontade a semana toda.

Súbito, Kiki parou onde estava e olhou para o pai indiano, sério.

— Você está certo, Bába. — sorriu abraçado à cesta de ovos — O Kiki tem ovo pra semana inteira! Mas, ele vai comer muito todos os dias!

— E vai comer tudo sozinho, guloso? — o lemuriano mais velho indagou divertido.

— Não, o Kiki não é egoísta, ele divide! — como que para confirmar o pequeno entregou um bombom para cada pai, já abrindo um para si.

— Buda! — Shaka suspirou, porém sorriu satisfeito — Que assim seja!

— Viu só! Valeu a pena esperar, não valeu? — disse Mu, também muito feliz.

— Sim! Valeu muito a pena esperar a Páscoa! Obrigado, papai, obrigado Bába! — agradeceu já enfiando logo dois bombons de cereja na boca.

A missão de ser pai se mostrava cada vez mais complicada e desafiadora para aqueles dois Cavaleiros de Ouro do que qualquer missão delegada pela própria deusa Atena, principalmente quando o filho era um lemurianinho de cabelos cor de fogo, ariano e espevitado. Mas, era com muito amor que ambos se esforçavam ao máximo para passar lições valiosas ao pequeno.

Naquela Páscoa, além de entender todo o significado da renovação, Kiki se lembraria para sempre que de fato valia muito mais a pena ser obediente aos pais do que confrontá-los, e também que comer muito chocolate de uma só vez era a receita certa para uma grande dor de barriga no dia seguinte.

*Paneer é o queijo mais popular da Índia. Tipo queijo fresco, de textura quebradiça quando cru e cremosa quando cozido. Tem um sabor suave e funciona bem com muitos alimentos e especiarias, por isso é utilizado na culinária indiana com inúmeras receitas variadas.

 ** _E aí gostaram?_**

 ** _Espero que tinham gostado. Se sim deixe um comentário, apoie as autoras ... quem sabe não vem mais fics por aí?_**

 ** _Não esqueça de nos procurar no facebook para mais fics -_**

 ** _Mushakismo - Eu shippo mesmo (GAY)_**


End file.
